mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Characters
This is a list of minor characters, many unnamed, appearing in the Miniskirt Pirates/Mouretsu Pirates series, who currently don't have articles of their own. Princess Apricot Passengers Two girls whom Kane McDougal spoke with aboard the Princess Apricot, during Marika's first pirate job. Appearance The first girl has blue eyes and long wavy blonde hair, tied up into a tail at the front. She wears a green dress, a green waist-sash, white arm gloves and a white fur collar. She also wears red lipstick, a red beaded necklace, red dangling ear-decorations and a blue flower decoration in her hair Sailing 6. The second girl has long brown hair and eyes. She wears a red party dress with a purple flower decoration on the right strap. She also wears red lipstick, two gold wristlets on her waists, dangling gold moon-shaped ear-decorations, snow-like decorations in under her hair and three gold necklaces, one a ring and two beaded . Personality & Character Little is known about the personalities of the two, though they appear a little naïve with regards to pirates. They appeared somewhat frightened during the raid on the Princess Apricot . Plot Recruitment Arc Shortly after the Princess Apricot touched down after an FTL jump, the two were present in the party hall of the liner and spoke with Kane McDougal. When he mentioned how the route they were taking was called the Pirate Route, the two thought that it was something of the past since the Galactic Empire had supposedly eradicated all space pirates long ago. When some drinks came round, Kane suggested they raise a toast, to the pirates. Immediately afterwards, Marika's voice broadcast over the ship's speakers, announcing that the Bentenmaru had seized control of the liner's systems. The two were surprised by the appearance of pirates and even more surprised that at the excitement displayed by the rest of the passengers . As the Bentenmaru flew overhead and Kane explained its history, the two started to worry about what would happen to them, but Kane reassured them, saying that the insurance company would cover their losses. The two later watched in surprise as Kane challenged Marika to a sword fight and reacted with shocked horror when he was shot, one covering her eyes and the other fainting . Trivia *The girls are referred to by Female Customers (女性客, Josei Kyaku) in Sailing 6's credits. *The two are voiced by the same seiyuu as April Lambert. Nebula Cup Vice-Chairwoman The vice-chair of the committee in charge of organizing the 19th Nebula Cup, who suggested that they hire pirates for security. Appearance The vice-chairwoman has brown eyes and wavy brown hair, parted on the right side of her forehead. She wears pink lipstick and a pair of red-rimmed, yellow-lensed glasses on top of her head. She also wears a dark red suit with a name tag and a blue shirt Sailing 20. Personality & Character Not much is known about the vice-chairwoman's personality, though she shared the chairwoman's concern and did what she could to help . Plot Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) The vice-chairwoman was present at a meeting of the Dinghy Racing League Committee, where they received confirmation that Hakuoh Academy would be participating in the 19th Nebula Cup, after being banned for five years due to incident at the 13th Nebula Cup. Seeing chaiwoman Jacqueline Stramp's trepidation, she suggested that if they wouldn't follow the rules, they could also hire someone who didn't follow the rules. She then contacted the Harold Lloyd Insurance Union and was slightly taken aback by Show's greeting . Just before the Nebula Cup began, the vice-chairwoman briefly passed and spotted Marika as she was going to borrow a dinghy to observe the race from within, having learnt that she was a student at Hakuoh Academy. She then told Jacqueline about this fact, after waking her from a flashback regarding the previous incident. After the attack by the Bisque Company was thwarted, she informed Jacqueline that the race had been successfully restarted Sailing 21. Nebula Cup Racers A group of racers taking part in the 19th Nebula Cup. Appearance The racers have varying appearances and uniforms, though they all wear similar spacesuits (mostly green in colour) during the race itself. Personality & Character Not much is known about the racers' personalities, apart from their grudge against Hakuoh Academy and their determination to avenge their schools for the incident at the 13th Nebula Cup Sailing 21. Plot Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) When the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club arrived at Calmwind for the 19th Nebula Cup, oblivious as to what had happened six years previously, many of the students there for the race looked at them with suspicion and fear. One group even confronted them with a threatening attitude that provoked Natalia's anger before Chiaki stepped in. When it was revealed during the race that the organizers had deliberately set it up to replicate the conditions from the 13th Nebula Cup, the racers declared that they and their fellow students had trained hard for this day in order to avenge themselves . Bisque Company members Members of the Bisque Company who were targeting Marika at the 19th Nebula Cup. Appearance The Bisque Company members have green hair, and wear green suits, yellow ties, black shirts and green shades Sailing 21. Personality & Character The Bisque Company members are sure of themselves and have no qualms over killing in order to achieve their goals, as shown by their attempted assassination of Marika and randomly firing on racers in the Nebula Cup in hopes of shooting her down . Plot Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) When the yacht club travelled to Calmwind for the Nebula Cup, a member of the Nebula Cup spied on them in the station lobby, reporting to his allies that the target wasn't with them. He was noticed by Kane and later dealt with in the toilets . During the race, two members flew a helicraft into the race course. Not knowing which dinghy Marika was in, they decided to fire on all of them in hopes of hitting her. To protect the racers, Marika flew her dinghy towards them and used her ring to identify herself. The two recognized the Bentenmaru's emblem and fired on her dinghy as it flew around their craft. Marika managed to evade their shots but was struggling to avoid getting shot down, as the Bisque members grew increasingly irritated. Seeing Marika's actions, Jacqueline Stramp flew her dinghy into the fray. Unable to tell which was which, they fired on both of them, shooting down the chairwoman's dinghy. They then continued to fire on Marika, however the Bentenmaru suddenly appeared and put itself between them, giving Marika time to get onboard . The two were surprised by the Bentenmaru's appearance, one of them remarking that they were crazy to come down this far in a spaceship. The other then said they might be able to win, seeing as the ship wasn't meant for an atmosphere. They then fired on the Bentenmaru, damaging its antenna, while the pirate ship was unable to fire back with its high-energy weapons as the air would expand and explode in front of it. However with some help from Ai Hoshimiya and the strong wind currents, the Bentenmaru managed to get a clear shot at the helicraft with its frontal pulse device and took out one of its wings. As the Bisque members went down, they launched an EMP which failed to affect the Bentenmaru but knocked out the electronics on Ai's dinghy. They were later arrested by the police . Silver Fox's Captain The unnamed captain of the pirate ship Silver Fox, prior to its destruction. Appearance This captain was an elderly man who wore a brown captain's uniform with white outlines and a bicorne had a fox tail coming out the top Sailing 22. Personality & Character The captain was confident in his ship's abilities and claimed that no enemy could stand up to them . Plot Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) The captain was first seen at the bridge of the Silver Fox as it was travelling through space. When his helmsman remarked how the day's job was a bit dangerous, he replied that they had to take some dangerous job sometimes since they pay more. When another crewman asked if they were going to be okay considering what they were up against, the captain considered it a joke and proclaimed that no enemy could stand up to the Silver Fox's firepower . Immediately afterwards, a ship with no transponder signal touched down in front of them. Realizing the enemy had arrived, the captain ordered battle stations, grinning in nervous anticipation. The enemy ship was revealed to be of an unknown class, several times larger than the Silver Fox, and promptly fired on them. The captain then ordered his ship to open fire and blow the enemy away . The rest of the battle was not shown but the Silver Fox was destroyed . It isn't known whether the captain or his crew survived. Pirate Nest Giants A group of giants who assist the chef Fei at the Pirate's Nest. Appearance Standing over twice as high as an average person, the giants all wear white culinary uniforms. Plot Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) A trio of these giants stood behind Fei as he ordered the frontier pirates put down their weapons after Quartz Christie's arrival caused a stir. They left as he explained to the pirates about the imperial pirates. A group of them later brought food to the table for the Pirate Council's feast. As they left, they repeated Fei's declaration that food is a treasure Sailing 25. Frontier Pirate Electronic Warfare Officers The Electronic Warfare specialists from the pirate ships that gathered at the Pirate's Nest. Appearance The specialists have varying appearances, however they all wear a similar suit, including jacket, trousers and sometimes a cap, with the pattern and emblem associated with their pirate ship Sailing 25. Personality & Character The boys appear to be quite enthusiastic with regards to electronic warfare and Coorie, whom they greatly respect Sailing 26 Plot Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) After the Pirate's Council, the specialists were assembled and Coorie introduced herself to them as the one who would be leading their electronic warfare operations in the upcoming battle, adding that it wasn't that anyone was better than anyone else but the Bentenmaru was the only one that had faced the Grand Cross in combat. Hearing this, the boys were all greatly impressed and voiced their enthusiasm for working together with her, to her slight surprise . During the battle, they worked together to synch their systems against the Grand Cross. When the Grand Cross was about to zigzag, Coorie sent the predicted pattern to the others and they acknowledged that they'd got it . Skills & Abilities The various specialists are competent at electronic warfare and capable of working together under Coorie's coordination to synchronise their ship's electronic warfare systems to match those of the Grand Cross . Gilbert Necker Gilbert Necker (ギルバート・ネッケル, Girubāto Nekkeru) is the captain of the battleship Hughroque. Appearance Plot Abyss of Hyperspace During the events of the film, Gilbert Necker was away from duty on a holiday. However while he was away, his ship, which was meant to be undergoing a once-in-three-years maintenance, was taken out of its dock and used by the Yggdrasil Group for their own ends. An imposter posing as Necker captained the ship during this time, though he was exposed as a fake by Coorie shortly after demanding Kanata Mugen from the Bentenmaru Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Unnamed Pirate Captain An unnamed pirate captain who appears during Blaster Ririka's mission in Fever Mouretsu Pirates Fever Mouretsu Pirates. Appearance The captain has long, dark hair with a thin mustache. He wears a white and black captain's uniform, including a black cape, white shoulders, and a white bicorne hat with his pirate emblem on the front (a skull over crossed swords over a dark background) and two feathers in the centre. Personality & Character Not much is known about this captain's personality, though his decision to flee in fear rather than stand his ground against boarders might indicate a cowardly nature. Plot Fever Mouretsu Pirates When Blaster Ririka, Schnitzer and other crewmen from the Bentenmaru board his ship, he flees as his crew are gunned down by the boarders. He tries to close a blast door to prevent Ririka's advance, calling her a monster, but Ririka manages to get past it before it shuts and holds him at gunpoint . Jonathan Dolittle Jonathan Dolittle is the father of Jenny Dolittle. Background In the novels, Jonathan is ranked 17th in the company's hierarchy while Jenny is ranked 224th Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3. In the anime, Jonathan and his brother, Robert Dolittle, have long since fought for control of the company Sailing 18. The conflict between the two worsened after Jenny set up her own small company, Fairy Jane, which became one of the fastest growing interstellar travel companies Sailing 17. Ruri Miyamoto Ruri Miyamoto is a member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club in the novels, a third-year student in charge of communications Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3, Pg.186. Plot Hakuoh Pirates Arc Marie Marie is a member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club in the novels, in charge of communications Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3, Pg.90Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3, Pg.166Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4, Pg.43 and navigation Miniskirt Pirates Volume 5, Pg.10Miniskirt Pirates Volume 6, Pg.14 aboard the Odette II. Plot Hakuoh Pirates Arc Three Ships Arc (Novel-Only) Angie Angie is a member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club in the novels, apparently good at cleaning and tidying Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3, Pg.163. Plot Hakuoh Pirates Arc Lucell Lucell is a member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club in the novels Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4, Pg.175. Plot Three Ships Arc (Novel-Only) Erianoa Matthews Erianoa Matthews (エリアノア・マシューズ) is a first-year Class E student at Hakuoh Academy Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1, Pg.74. Plot Recruitment Arc (Novel-Only) Greenbell Greenbell (グリーンベル, Gurīnberu) is the vice-principal of Hakuoh Academy's high school section Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4, Pg.88. Antique Antique (アンティック, Antikku) is a classics teacher in Hakuoh Academy's high school section Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1, Pg.74. White Witch White Witch (白の魔女, Shiro no Majo) is the unnamed principal of Hakuoh Academy. Black Baba Black Baba (ブラックばばあ, Burakku Baba, Baba meaning Old lady) is the unnamed discipline mistress at Hakuoh Academy. References Category:Characters Category:Characters requiring VA information